To Be Hokage
by The Ultimate Uke
Summary: I do not own Naruto. "Yet Konaha has chosen me nevertheless." I said jaded. Naruto was never meant to be hokage and now, I, Sasuke Uchiha the ex-rouge ninja have become the one thing Naruto wanted the most. Master-N-Slave story. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Hokage**

Authors note: This made me hate Sasuke and I wrote it, inspired by "allegory" on .net it's a Naruto dj for yaoi. I hated it but after reading it twice I realized its inspiring. Trust me people of I can write it and hate Sasuke you will read it and despise him. Read and review!

Warning: NC-17

~indicates POV~

*indicates mental talk*

prologue: **the better hokage I should have been.**

**~Sasuke~**

I sat in my chair doing paper work after paper work, praying for _someone _interesting to come my way. Of course he would he always would, he _had _ to because I, Sasuke Uchiha, present sixth Hokage ordered it.

I know, I know, your all wondering how the fuck did the S rank rouge ninja become hokage. Really you should just shut up because I could kill you by looking at you. But I'll answer your little query anyway, I Sasuke Uchiha, am the best applicant to take responsibility of the village hidden in the leaves.

As you have to imagine a certain loud obnoxious blond who swore "I'm going to be hokage someday!" he used to chant. All lies, empty promises, hell it was a wish. But to his mortification, if he even knows what that means, I his worst enemy—konoha enemy number one—became hokage.

Well isn't that a blow to a mans pride. And he'd come so close—who gives a flying fuck?

I'm not mean just insightful.

*Hey dobe…your late, I'm in need of your assistance.*

No response.

*ugh…dobe you have duties that you have to attend to.*

I felt a sudden mental shock both cool and collected. *I heard you teme, I heard you! But I just got back from my date with Sakura*

Ew gross, I guess she had to go with her second option.

*No she just realized you're a dick who only thinks with his dick.*

*Don't get smart* I retorted. *Now get over here because hokage orders it.*

* * *

Naruto stood in my room in his orange kage get up. Bet you thought you were going to be hokage. Loser. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

"how disrespectful…Sasuke-sama or even hokage sir, hell master is just fine." I say not even looking up from my papers. He snorted and moved forward.

*just face forward so we can get this over with* he spat.

*before you do…Naruto do you think you should still be hokage* I asked.

Naruto wasn't chosen to become hokage, Naruto was second glanced compared to me the S rank run away. Naruto—the one who spat false statements…is my personal Jounin. AKA my slut since I don't really do anything else. And it feels…

Damn good…

"Suck," I said offering my cock to him.

He kneeled in front of me and leaned forward on both arms. Naruto…stay beside me and I will protect you. You don't need anyone else in this world but me and if this is the only way to protect you I will be hokage.

Naruto took me into his mouth and sucked, his cheeks paled and hollowed as he tried to take me deeper. He stopped gagged and took some more in slurping on the underside of my dick. He pulled away and started licking the vein running from head to root. Holding it firmly in his grasp he stroked it a couple of times before licking it slowly again. I groaned quietly…I'd never let the dobe hear me in my unspeakable pleasure. I will not be the woman.

He gently tongued the head of my erection while stroking the rest of it from head to toe. I grabbed the back of his head and forced the rest of my erection into his mouth he stiffened but swallowed it down with out a hassle. His sucks began to amplify by the minute and when he began to bob his head I thought I would die. Eh stopped pulled away and licked the very tip down. He took one of my manly sized balls into his mouth and sucked while gently rolling the other one in his palm. I hissed aloud for this—which is more like a continue please.

He finished licking and moved on to the other one, once he dosed me in his spit he went back to licking up and down my cock. The dobe knew the game and how to play it…if only his ninja skills were that advanced. He took just the head into the warm caverns of that pretty little mouth of his and sucked. Only on the tip. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me so innocently.

That's when he began the actual blow job…because all of this is just a tease…his head began to bob taking everything in and out. Building up an intolerably slow tempo that was killing me softly.

He began to suck eagerly, trying to get me off and get this over with as quickly and effective as possible.

I started thrusting into his mouth, shallowly but as he pushed on it became rough and eager…just like Naruto.

I grabbed his hair I could feel myself leaking into his mouth, and…and…

"Naruto…" I gasped shooting my load into his mouth. He caught most of it…most of it anyway. Not all.

His face had a splatter here and there of my seed, his shame hidden because he wouldn't look at me.

"You know…your very good at this…dobe." I laughed as I pulled myself back together. "I guess I should start on that paper work now."

"you mean you haven't done it all day!" He jumped up wiping his face.

"Hell no I was tired and it's not mandatory…gosh Hokage is such an easy job." I gloated.

His lips tightened and he gave me one of those I'm going to hit you faces, and he did a punch that barley had me move. In fact only the slight turn in my neck was the sign that I was struck.

"…" I didn't say anything knowing Naruto there was a speech with every action.

"Sasuke….you don't deserve to be hokage."

* * *

"Sasuke….you don't deserve to be hokage."

"…" I didn't even say anything.

"You aren't qualified shit head!" he screamed.

"Yet…Konaha has chosen me nevertheless." I said jaded.

He said nothing but his posture told it all, his face tightened again and his eyes widened. Yet another delicious blow to his pride by me his significant other. I remember the day I came back the trial I was exempt from, the very same week I made ANBU. He hated me—straight loathed my existence yet _he _forced me to come back. Now that I'm back dobe do you still love me?

"Well…it doesn't really matter now if I deserve it, whether I live up to expectations you set, whether it pains you to see _my _face carved into the walls of the mountain. It's all just wishful thinking dobe…"

"…teme…" he muttered.

"Uzumaki that was quite a tiring ordeal bring me lunch and then report back here."

"I'm off this afternoon," he said looking away.

"Well now you aren't." I said turning around to look out the window. I'll never really know why Konaha choose me to be leader of this village I once so easily turned my back on. I'll never really know why they didn't choose Naruto. Hell I'll never really know why I'm such a fucking dick. But I am and he's not…. "now hustle out."

He doesn't have…what it takes…to be hokage.

* * *

Hey the FF readers...

I will not update this particular story in a very long time but yeah here the prologue I just thought it would be nice to give this to you as my happy early black Friday gift. Happy black Friday.

Read and review the button is right there and you see it when you story alert this, dnt alert and then not review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone,

**BETA WORKERS NEEDED**

After years of working on stories and being told I need a beta and my off and off beta work that I've gotten, I've decided I want to get thing on and get things over with. I'm basically trying to say I won't really have the inspiration to finish any of these stories until a proper beta is found that will stick with me the whole nine yards. And I want them finish so I can put more effort into my new stories. I really don't care what story you want to help with as long as I get enough clearly we all can't work on one story or work on a story that is no longer in progress so there's a down side to this first come first serve I guess. All my active stories are My Boys, My Stalker Boyfriend, The Unread Docs, p.s. i love you too, ALL STARS, ViXeN, and To Be Hokage. So if you decide you like my stories, you like being a beta, and can put up with me, than by all mean PM me and request what story you want to beta for and we'll go from there.

If you would like to skip the informalities but you still want to beta for me email me at my email on my profile since it won't let me write it in here. My Profile Is Not 2much4dis It's **The Ultimate Uke **to get my email address head there.

~The Ultimate Uke

p.s. I'm soooooo sorry but this is not an update. Thank you for your time.


End file.
